


Astrologically Incompatible

by aconfederacyofscript



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3558683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aconfederacyofscript/pseuds/aconfederacyofscript





	Astrologically Incompatible

"Skye, we’re not compatible," Jemma says and looks up from her laptop with a blank expression.

Skye simply quirks an eyebrow at her and puts down the newspaper. “What do you mean we’re not compatible? What have you been reading this time?”

"Nothing! Just this astrology blog and it says our signs are too different. And I cite ‘would probably not work out in a relationship’."

"I work out."

"I don’t think that that’s what this astrology blog means, love," Jemma says and laughs, swatting at Skye’s arm. "Don’t mock me."

"I’m not. Are you going to believe that? Because while we may have our differences, Jem, I think we’re totally compatible. And I’m going to enjoy lazy breakfasts in bed with you, if you don’t mind. Regardless of what AstroBlog tells you this week."

"I’m just teasing. You know I’d trade this for nothing." Jemma smiles and leans in to kiss Skye’s cheek, who just smiles, but secretly turns to the astrology page of the newspaper.

"Oh, I know."


End file.
